


Undeniable Need

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes giving this to Dean, letting him fuck him into next week. And, to be perfectly honest, he certainly likes it for himself, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable Need

      Cas feels good like this. He feels good all splayed out and open, waiting for Dean to make a move. He likes giving this to Dean, letting him fuck him into next week. And, to be perfectly honest, he certainly likes it for himself, too.

      Dean runs a hand up his flank and Cas sighs, little puffs of air escaping from between his lips, swollen and red from bruising kisses. “God, baby. You look so good like this. All spread out for me.” Dean’s hands wander up Cas’ chest until they reach the crown of his head, where he tangles his hands through strands of thick, dark hair. “Love that you let me have you like this.”

      Castiel smiles, honest and open. “I love letting you have it. I always do.” Dean groans and slots their mouths together again. Biting and licking his way back into Castiel’s mouth. He shifts so he’s covering Cas’s body completely with his own. Chest to chest, knees knocking, hands scrambling for purchase on skin, they pant into each other’s mouths and rut their hips, searching for friction. Cas’ cock catches on Dean’s hipbone just so, and a low growl is ripped from his throat.

      “You like that, baby doll?” Dean whispers into his ear. “You like the way I make you feel? All hot and bothered?”

      “Yes, Dean.” Castiel moans. “Yes, more. I need more.”

      “Anything you want, sweetheart.” Dean shifts his legs so he can spread Cas’ apart. “Gonna give you what you want.” Cas is already stretched and ready from earlier activities, so all Dean has to do is roll on a condom, slick his cock with lube, line himself up, and push. In one long slow motion he’s buried to the hilt in Castiel.

      He stills for a moment, kissing Cas and letting him adjust, but it’s not long before Cas starts rolling his hips and clawing at Dean’s back, begging him “Please fuck me, Dean. I need you. Move, please, need you to fuck me so bad.”

      Dean chuckles and complies, starting a slow pace and steadily getting faster. Soon enough, he’s fucking Cas so hard the bed is rattling and the headboard is smacking the wall. Dean’s talking his way through it, a never-ending stream of “Fuck, baby. That’s it. You like that?” leaving his lips when he’s not kissing Cas. It doesn’t take much, and soon the combined efforts of Dean fucking him senseless and his own hand on his dick send Cas spinning over then edge into orgasm. A few more thrusts and Dean follows, biting down on the angels shoulder to keep from screaming.

      Dean rolls off Cas and onto his side. He swipes a finger through the mess on his stomach and makes a face. Cas just smiles, sated and boneless on the bed, enjoying the effects of a mind-blowing orgasm. “Let’s go again,” he says, pushing his face into the pillow. Dean smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners and slings an arm over Cas.

      “Sure thing, angel.” He kisses Cas’s forehead. “Just gimme a few minutes.”


End file.
